Certain processes involved in wastewater treatment produce high viscosity slurries, or sludges, and low suspended solid effluents (each a “Waste Stream”). After treatment, the Waste Stream may be deposited in landfills, used for certain agricultural purposes or returned to the surrounding environment. In the U.S., Federal regulations mandate the treatment of these Waste Streams in order to remove achieve specific standards. Two specific methods for measuring the degree of treatment of Waste Streams are the Specific Oxygen Uptake Rate (“SOUR”) and the Oxidation Reduction Potential (“ORP”). Conventional techniques do not provide a cost effective and timely solution for treatment of Waste Streams to specific SOUR and ORP standards. Consequently, there is a need in the wastewater treatment industry and other industries treating Waste Streams to more efficiently achieve these specific results.